Wireless communication systems have evolved greatly over the past few years. Current wireless communication systems provide multiple services such as cellular services, data services, and the like. These services can be provided by various access networks within a wireless communication system. Therefore, a wireless device may detect numerous networks that it can connect with. One problem with current wireless systems is that an efficient method for a wireless device to select a network from multiple networks based on confidence of security offered does not exist. Each network that a wireless device detects can offer different security levels. Current wireless communication systems do not provide a reliable method for a wireless device to select a network based on the different security levels offered by networks.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.